The Ring La señal
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: La versión de la pelicula....... Un terrible caso les llevara a ver una cinta maldita.... Ha zuna copia o mueres
1. Chapter 1

_**The Ring**_

_**La Señal**_

**Aviso: Yami No Matsuei no es mio (k mas kisiera). Es propiedad d Yoko Matsushita, solo he utilizado a sus personajes para hacer este fic.**

_Capitulo 1: Avisos de Tempestad_

La chica miraba intranquila por la ventana. Sabia que algo la inquietaba, pero no se daba cuenta de que era.

Hacia una semana. Una semana que habia ido con su novio y sus amigos a la Ciudad de Los Chalets. Se habian divertido y habian mirado la television. Hacia una semana.

De repente, sono el telefono. Inquieta, la chica bajo hacia la cocina, y descolgo.

Minutos despues, volvio a su habitacion. Antes de abrir la puerta noto al otro lado humedad y frio. Agua. Cogio con fuerza el pomo, y abrio.

­­­--Ministerio de los Diez Reyes del Mas Alla--

Tsuzuki miraba goloso los dulces que habia delante de el, encima de la mesa. El rubio Hisoka estaba sentado, haciendo que leia una revista, pero observando los movimientos del de ojos violeta.

El secretario del ministerio, Tatsumi, entro echo una fiera en el despacho.Golpeo con fuerza a Tsuzuki en la cabeza con los documentos que llevaba en la mano.-¡¡¡El jefe os esta llamando desde hace rato, idiota!-le grito, malhumorado. Hisoka les miro con una gotita de sudor en la nuca(--' al estilo anime).

Konoe parecio inquieto al presentarse Tsuzuki y Hisoka.-Nos ha llegado el informe de una muerte extraña, hace dos noches.-les explico, mirando a Tatsumi, que dijo que si con la cabeza.-Bueno, en realidad, debeis dirigiros a La Ciudad de los Chalets, un lugar al que la fallecida acudio antes de su muerte.-Los dos _shinigami _se miraron extrañados.-¿Los dos solos?-pregunto Tsuzuki, ilusionado. Hisoka lo miro sonrojado.-¿¡Que te estas imaginando?-le grito, enfadado.

Tatsumi le dirigio a Tsuzuki una mirada asesina.-No vais solos, ireis conmigo y con Watari.-les dijo, muy serio.

Tsuzuki puso cara de fastidiado. Hisoka miraba al secretario alucinado.

-¿Que? ¿Una mision?-pregunto extrañado el cientifico del departamento, acariciando a su lechuza. No llevaba puestas las gafas, lo que le hacia mas atractivo aun. Tatsumi hizo un enorme esfuerzo por controlarse, lo que hizo que Hisoka se riera un poco. -Me han dicho que hay que ir a un chalet a pasar la noche.-pregunto Watari, arqueando una ceja. Tatsumi se puso mas rojo todavia, y Tsuzuki grito un :¡¡¡¡Siiiii! A un chaleeeeettt! con todas sus fuerzas.

Al cabo de unos pocos dias, Tsuzuki encontro algo muy extraño en periodico:** Tres jovenes mueren exactamente a la misma hora en el mismo lugar. Hora de defuncion, las 10 pm. Paro cardiaco repentino. **El shinigami se sorprendio: exactamente igual que la joven del otro dia, la que les tocaba investigar. A la misma hora... Tsuzuki descubrio que eran los amigos de la niña.

----Ciudad de los Chalets----

Era casi de noche cuando llegaron. En el hotel de recepcion, el encargado les atendio con amabilidad:-¿Un chalet para cuatro?-pregunto, mirandoles. Tatsumi asintio con la cabeza, muy serio. -Bien...-murmuro el anciano:-¿Quieren las camas camas de matrimonio, o individuales?-les pregunto despues de observarles de pies a cabeza. Ese comentario provoco que los cuatro se ruborizaran:-¡¡¿¿Que se ha pensado!-rugio Tatsumi, enfurismado. Watari se rio suavemente, tapandose la boca con la mano. Tsuzuki miraba a Hisoka completamente colorado. -¡De matrimonio!-aclaro Watari, y los otros tres intentaron ahorcarlo. El dependiente les sonrio mientras se iban al chalet B4, que les habia asignado.

El B4 era el chalet donde los cuatro jovenes habian estado juntos hacia varios dias. Watari observo que no faltara nada de las salas. Tsuzuki fue de inmediato a localizar el refrigerador (¬¬'). Hisoka observaba el dormitorio con aire siniestro. Tatsumi miraba la agenda que habia encima del televisor. De golpe se paro en una de las notas escritas:

''_Uuuy, no la veais, si no teneis agallas..._

_u os arrepentireis..._

_Shuichi''_

Un tal Shuichi habia firmado esa extraña nota. Tatsumi la miraba pensativo...¿U os arrepentireis...? ¿Que queria decir con eso? La de Shuichi era la ultima nota escrita en la agenda, fue hecha siete dias antes de la muerte de los jovenes. Cerro el cuaderno y vio que estaba ligeramente doblado, como si hubieran cerrado algo entre sus paginas. Tatsumi penso en eso ¿que era lo que no podian ver? Tenia que ser lo suficientemente grueso para formar aquel doblete...-¿Una cinta de video?-murmuro una dulce voz a su espalda. Tatsumi se giro, sobresaltado y se topo con el rostro de Watari, muy cercano a el. -¿Qu-que?-murmuro, al tiempo en que sentia rubor en sus mejillas. El de cabellos de oro sonrio. 003 revoloteaba de cerca, mirando con odio contenido al secretario. El cientifico alargo su sonrisa.-Tal vez una cinta dejaria ese doblete en el cuaderno...-le dijo, señalando la agenda que Tatsumi llevaba en la mano todavia. El secretario sentia su corazon galopar en su pecho, y se aparto de Watari bruscamente. Se acerco a la puerta cerrada de la habitacion, pero cuando abrio solo un poco, vio algo que no se esperaba, y que hizo que se girase de golpe. Tsuzuki besaba a Hisoka. Se marcho con paso decidido a la cocina, donde Watari hablaba tranquilo con la lechuza. Al ver a Tatsumi, 003 le lanzo una groseria y se marcho volando al comedor. Watari movio la mano en señal de disculpa.-Ella es asi...-dijo, sonriendo. Tatsumi la miraba ceñudo:-No parece que le caiga muy bien...-murmuro amargamente. Y entonces Watari hizo algo que nunca habia hecho antes. Abrazo a Tatsumi con todo su cariño y ternura. El secretario solto la agenda de golpe.

Hisoka y Tsuzuki habian visto el tierno abrazo de los chicos de gafas. Tsuzuki tosio suavemente- ejem, ejem- y se separaron. -Bueno-aclaro Tatsumi, mas rojo que un tomate-Voy a recepcion un momento, a mirar las peliculas que tienen, de acuerdo?-les dijo con autoridad. Watari se acerco a el de nuevo. Estaba ruborizado:-¿Me dejas acompañarte?-le pregunto, sin mirarle a los ojos. Tatsumi sonrio.

En recepcion, el anciano dependiente les recibio de nuevo con una gran sonrisa.-Queriamos mirar una pelicula-explico Tatsumi, al tiempo que Watari miraba las cintas de video de las estanterias. La atencion de los dos se quedo en una de las cintas. Era negra, y no tenia caratula ni envoltorio. Watari se alejo de esa, cohibido, pero Tatsumi la cogio, decidido.-Nos quedamos esta-le dijo al dependiente. El buen hombre los miro a los dos, y luego a la cinta.-Esa me la encontre hace unos dias en el B4-dijo-No se que habra dentro. No hace falta que os cobre si no es de las mias, no?-añadio, sonriendo, el viejo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Ring**_

_**La Señal**_

**Aviso: Yami No Matsuei no es mio (k mas kisiera). Es propiedad d Yoko Matsushita, solo he utilizado a sus personajes para hacer este fic.**

_Capitulo 2: La cinta de video. _

Tatsumi y Watari volvieron al bungalow. 003 miró a Tatsumi consternada.-¿Qué ocurre, Zero-chan? ¿Por qué no estás en la habitacion?-le preguntó Watari. La criatura le miró fijamente y adoptó su apariencia humana. Era una niña de unos 10 años, de cabello castaño muy claro, casi rubio. Sus ojos eran enormes y rosados, y vestía un vestido de color rosa. Señaló la habitación un poco asustada. Watari y Tatsumi se miraron un poco cómplices.

Salieron de la habitación Tsuzuki y Hisoka, el joven parecía enfadado. Los dos estaban muy despeinados (O.o)

-¡¡Uoh, Tatsumi-san, habeis cogido un video!-gritó Tsuzuki, inocentemente. Hisoka lo miró fastidiado.

Watari miró muy nervioso y serio a 003.-Ve a la habitación-le dijo con frialdad.-¿Ocurre algo malo, sempai?-le preguntó ella. Tatsumi se acercó a ella.-No es una cinta para que la vean los niños, Zero-chan.-le dijo. Ella le miró con odio.-Sólo me voy por que me lo ha dicho Watari-san, porque si por ti fuera, me quedaba.-escupió algún reniego antes de cerrar la puerta de un golpe. Watari la miró sorprendido:-Esta niña se nos va de las manos.

-Por que no eres buen padre-añadió Tsuzuki. -¡¡¡Pero si no soy su padre!-gritó el cientifico.

Tatsumi le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, pongamos esa cinta.-dijo con severidad, dejando de piedra a Hisoka y a Tsuzuki. Watari estaba muy nervioso y temblaba.-''Hay algo maligno en esa cinta...''-pensó, aterrado.

Todos se sentaron en el suelo tradicional japonés, cerca del televisor. Tsuzuki puso la cinta.

La pantalla se volvió negra del todo: ra la primera escena del video. En medio de la pantalla negra les pareció ver que comenzaba a parpadear un puntito. Se expandió gradualmente, saltó a derecha e izquierda y por fin acabó posandose en el lado izquierdo. Luego se ramificó hasta formar un círculo. Luego aparecieron unas palabras terrorificas: _Mirad hasta el final _Una orden. Desaparecieron aquellas palabras y aparecieron flotando las siguientes: _Se os comerán los perdidos... _ Las últimas palabras no tenían mucho sentido, pero que se te comieran no sonaba muy agradable. Parecía que aquellas palabras implicaban un o bien . No apagues el video a mitad o te pasará algo terrible: era una amenaza.

Algo rojo reventó sobre la pantalla monocroma. Al mismo tiempo notó que recorría el suelo un temblor procedente de una dirección imprecisa. El ruido parecía venir de todas partes, y los shinigami imaginaron que el bungalow entero estaba temblando. No parecía que el ruido saliera de aquellos pequeños altavoces. El fluido rojo y viscoso explotó y empezó a fluir, ocupando la pantalla entera. De negro a blanco y ahora rojo...

Y entonces, de repente, apareció la vista de una montaña. Pudieron ver a simple vista que era un volcán de laderas no muy escarpadas. El volcán emitía bocanadas de humo blanco contra el cielo azul claro.

Nuevamente la oscuridad volvió a inundar la pantalla. Estaba claro que aquello era una erupción volcanica, un fenomeno natural, una escena que podía explicarse. El estruendo de la tierra aumentó, y luego la escena cambió de repente. Entre una escena y otra no había continuidad, solamente saltos bruscos.

Un par de dados, rodando en el fondo redondeado de un cuenco de plomo. El fondo era blanco, el fondo del cuenco era negro, y el numero de uno de los dados eran rojos. Los dados rodaron en silencio y por fin se quedaron quietos: un uno y un cinco. ¿Qué quería decir?

En la siguiente escena aparecía gente por primera vez. Una vieja con el rostro lleno de arrugas sentada en el borde de un par de esterillas de tatami colocadas sobre un suelo de madera. Estaba hablando despacio y mirando de frente. Tenía los ojos de tamaños istintos y cuando parpadeaba parecía que estuviera guiñando un ojo. Hablaba el dialecto Kansai, pero Watari estaba demasiado asustado para interpretarselo a los demás.

Los chicos pudieron distinguir algunas palabras de vez en cuando:

...de salud...entonces...te pasas todo el tiempo...te cogerán...¿Lo entiendes?...Ten cuidado... Tendrás... Haz caso a tu abuela, que... No hace falta... 

La vieja dijo lo que tenía que decir con cara inexpresiva y se desvaneció. La vieja les estaba diciendo que tuviera cuidado con algo, les estaba advirtiendo. ¿Con quién estaba hablando aquella anciana, y sobre quién?

Oyeron el llanto de una criatura procedente de alguna parte. La escena saltó y cambió de nuevo. Pasó a mostrar un televisor sobre una mesilla de madera. Era un televisor viejo de dieciseis pulgadas con un selector de canales redondo y una antena interior apoyada en el mueble de madera. El televisor de dentro todavía no tenía nada en la pantalla. Luego, en el de dentro apareció el círculo del principio, y se formó una palabra borrosa, que les heló la sangre sin saber por qué: **_sada... _**La palabra se volvió nítida, y luego comenzó a desaparecer.

Mientras miraban, los cuatro a la vez sintieron problemas para respirar. Oían los latidos de sus corazones, sentían la presión de la sangre en sus venas. Un olor, un contacto, un sabor agridulce en la lengua. Era extraño: algo estaba estimulando sus cinco sentidos, algún medio distinto a los sonidos y las visioes que aparecían como si las estuvieran recordando de repente.

Luego apareció la cara de un hombre. A diferencia de las imagenes previas, aquel hombre estaba ovbiamente vivo. Mostraba un latido de vitalidad. Al verlo, Hisoka, Tsuzuki, Tatsumi y Watari comenzaron a odiarlo. No era particularmente feo. Pero su mirada tenía algo peligroso. Era la mirada de una bestia cernida sobre su presa. Su respiración era entrecortada y su cuerpo se movía de una forma rítmica. La sensación de asfixia aumentó y les vino el deseo de apartar la vista de allí. El hombre estaba babeando. Tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Durante un momento solo pudieron verse las sombras de los arboles. Empezó a elevarse un grito desde el fondo. Al mismo tiempo, el hombro del tipo volvió a aparecer en escena, pero esta vez tenía un corte rofundo y sanguinoliento de varios centimetros de longitud y profundida. El hombre tenía una mirada asesina. Los chicos sintieron una violenta presión en el pecho. Volvieron a ver árboles. El cielo adquirió el color del crepúsculo. Al fondo, mal iluminado, vieron un pozo. En alguna parte oyeron el llanto de un bebé. Vieron que todo daba vueltas. Vieron el cielo todo negro, y una extraña luna, un círculo blanco entre toda esa oscuridad.

Sintieron algo de dolor en el cuerpo, un ruido de carne aplastada, y luego todo oscuridad. Incluso entonces, persistía un latido. La sangre seguía circulando y latiendo. Parecía que aquella oscuridad no hiba a terminar nunca.

Luego, al igual que al principio, volvieron a aparecer unas palabras borrosas. Las letras blancas, que parecían aflorar, decían: Aquellos que hayan visto estas imagenes están condenados a morir a esta misma hora exactamente dentro de una semana. Si no desea morir, tiene que seguir estas instrucciones al pie de la letra... .

Tsuzuki y Hisoka miraron con atención la pantalla, que había comenzado a salir codificada, con estática, sin imagenes claras. Luego se acabó la cinta. Tatsumi se mordía nervioso las uñas. Habían borrado la parte más importante. Se levantó y sacó la cinta del video. Apagó el televisor.

Miró a Watari fijamente. El de cabellos de oro estaba temblando terriblemente, tenía la bata mal colocada.

No había nada que decir. Una escena incoherente tras otra y lo unico que consiguen entender es quecuaquiera que viera esa cinta moriría exactamente en una semana. Y habían borrado como evitar ese destino.

Hisoka comenzó a reír, incrédulo. -Hay que ver, cómo os podéis asustar por esto...-dijo, secandose las lágrimas de la risa.-Es obvio que no es más que una broma...-pero se calló de golpe. Watari estaba llorando. Tenía la piel muy pálida, y temblaba con fuerza. Tatsumi se acercó a él, pero e quedó helado. Tsuzuki no había dicho nada. También estaba asustado.

Y en aquél momento, sonó el teléfono. Watari se tapó los oídos, asustado. A Tatsumi casi se le paró el corazón. El teléfono sonó insistentemente. Hisoka y Tsuzuki estaban paralizados. Tatsumi cogió el auricular.

-Dígame-consiguió gruñir por fin.

No hubo respuesta. Algo giraba en un lugar negro y diminuto. Se oyó un rumor sordo, como si la tierra misma resonara, y les llegó un olor a tierra mojada. Se les erizaron los pelos de la nuca. Desde el auricular les llegó entonces una voz sobrenatural, una voz de ultratumba:-...**_Siete,días..._**

Tatsumi colgó el telefono, aterrorizado. Se giró y vio que Watari escondía la cara entre sus manos, llorando acojonado.-Watari...

-¡Tatsumi-san...!-murmuró Hisoka, y él y Tsuzuki miraron hacia el frente. Tatsumi se puso pálido.

003 estaba de pie, mirándoles a todos, muy alarmada y en silencio. Watari dejó de llorar y la miró lentamente.

-No...no puede ser...-susurró, y se lanzó a sus brazos:-¡¡¡¡DIME QUE NO LA HAS VISTO, DIMELO!

La niña parecía asustada ahora:-No he visto nada, Tatsumi la acababa de sacar del video...-sollozó, alterada. Watari la estaba cogiendo de los hombros con fuerza, alarmado y desesperado.-¡¡¡Watari, que le vas a hacer daño!-Tatsumi le llamó la atención. Watari soltó a la niña lechuza. Miró desesperado a Tatsumi. Se encogió, de rodillas. 003 se agachó a su lado, preocupada:-¡¡No quiero morir...¿como nos podemos salvar todos?-susurró, con los cristales de las gafas empañados por las lágrimas. Zero-chan le acarició el cabello. Después se puso en pie y miró severamente a Tatsumi, Hisoka y Tsuzuki:-A los cuatro...os quedan...siete días.-dijo.- Ahora este caso os concierne a todos.-al decir eso volvió a transformarse en el pequeño pájaro nocturno. Watari la abrazó con ternura, asustado, alarmado.


End file.
